Holly Kaden
Holly Electra Kaden 'is a main character in The Kainden Team. She is the older step sister of Hannah Kainley and Hailee Kainley and older sister of Harper Kaden. She is the step daughter of Ellasyn Kaden-Hills and the daughter of Eric Kaden and Older Half Sister of twins Everleigh and Evalyn Kaden-Hills She is portrayed by Sophia Grace Brownlee. History '''Holly Electra Kaden '''was born on July 2nd 2003 to her father Eric Kaden and her biological mother, Kiara Amsden. She is the step daughter of Ellasyn Kaden-Hills and older sister of Harper, and older step sister of Hannah and Hailee. Appearance Holly has Dark Brown hair and Dark Brown eyes. She is a tall height for her age, she is described as 'really pretty' by a lot of girls in her school and 'super hot' by almost every guy in school. Personality Holly is all about home and family and is very dedicated and loyal to friends and family. Holly will often avoid a fight, or achieve the goal, then moving in alternative directions to arrive at her goals is typical. Holly tends to grasp and hold tightly to things that make her happy, and never let go. Holly usually needs to be needed. She needs to know that she matters to someone and that she is secure in that love. Brave, courageous, protective, all describe the best traits of her. Shy, reserved, brooding, and moody, do not serve her well, but may surface if her needs are not being met. Holly is very full of life and she's very joyful and full of life. Holly has an offbeat sense of humor, often finding something humorous that others don’t. Holly is extremely good listeners and have a heart for the problems of others. Holly tends to be dependable and reliable. However, Holly can be moody, clingy, and often become incredibly insecure if she feels that she is about to lose the friendship or love of someone close to her. If the situation calls for it, she will lie, but often this dishonesty stems from a deep insecurity about being alone. Relationships 'Hannah Kainley (Younger step-sister/Best Friend Holly is Hannah's older step sister and best friend. They have been best friends since they've bonded over the loss of each of their parents,'' and their friendship stands now that Hannah and her mother and sister have moved in. They very occasionally have fights, but rarely anything major. 'Harper Kaden' (Younger Sister) Holly is Harper's younger sister. Although they don't fight as much now as when they lived alone together, they still bicker quite a bit. But the sisterly love is still there. Holly has always been very supportive of Hailee, and has always been there for her in good and bad times, and vise versa. 'Hailee Kainley''' (Younger Step-Sister) Holly is a very loving and supportive older sister Hailee. their bond continues to grow every day Trivia * Her Mother's name was 'Kiara Amsden' which was revealed in the upcoming book 'The Lives Of Our Past', Her mother died on June 25, 2008 when Holly was 5 years old * Holly still has some memories of her mother * Her zodiac sign is Cancer Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Older Sisters Category:Step Sisters Category:Older Step Sisters Category:Step Daughters Category:Daughters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born In April Category:Born In 2003 Category:Sisters